


And Another

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds, blue bloods
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Family, HEA, One Night Stand, Paths Crossing, Slight ABA, Team as Family, a little angsty, crossed wires, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: It started as an impulse, just one night because they could. It led to a lifetime. And then another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write for my own personal enjoyment, I share so that others may enjoy if the wish. I am not looking for how you think I did it wrong or how you could have done better. If you don't like it, move along. Not every story written is everyone's cup of tea.

Aaron strolled down the sidewalk, drawing in a breath of the cooling air. Dave had been right, the case had been a win, the kids had been found safe. In their line of work, that didn’t happen nearly often enough. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his suit, he glanced around, trying to work out just how far he’d walked, he was in a nicer area dotted with hotels and eateries.

Another two blocks and Aaron stopped, wondering exactly why he’d started walking in the first place. Oh, right, he was loathe to go home to an empty apartment. Jessica had whisked Jack away the day prior to go visit family. Well, he thought to himself, no one to miss him for a day or two, he pulled open the door to an upscale pub. A game was on the TV behind the bar and the place was packed, or, more packed than he suspected it usually was as there was little room to walk around the crowds. Sports weren’t particularly his thing, but tonight he didn’t care.

There was one empty stool at the far end of the bar, Aaron took a seat and waved the harried looking bartender down for a beer. He wasn’t out to get totally blitzed tonight.

“Celebrating or drowning?”

“Huh?” Aaron turned to the person next to him, blinking at the way the woman smiled at him.

“Celebrating or drowning?” She asked him again. “You don’t look like a typical brainless sports guy.”

“No, not a big sports fan.” He shook his head.

“So?”

He could feel her eyes running over him as he stared into his drink. “Celebrating… I think.”

“You think?”

“Work.”

“Ah.”

“Sometimes even the victories don’t feel much like victories.”

“I can understand that.” She sipped at her own drink. “Some days it’s hard to know who to root for.”

Aaron nodded. “Sometimes the innocent aren’t as innocent as they would like us to believe and sometimes the guilty have a certain innocence…”

She arched a brow at him. “I understand.”

The pair lapsed into silence as they drank, neither expecting conversation from the other, just companionable silence. Eventually, the blonde stood, paying her tab. “Thanks for the conversation.”

“Sorry.” He apologized by rote before shaking his head. “Yeah, it was nice to have someone to talk to.”

When she tipped her head to the side to study him, he looked up and met her gaze. “Someone at home waiting on you?”

“No.”

Feeling bold, she tucked her hand into his and tugged. “Fancy a nightcap?”

==

Hours later, Aaron sat in the single chair in the hotel room and frowned into the darkness. He was naked still as the evening played back in his mind. Neither of them had been drunk, or, he hadn’t been anyway. It would have been nice to have had the excuse anyway. The second anniversary of Haley’s death was creeping up on him and it was harder to shut those feelings away.

The nightcap his companion for the evening had offered had turned into heated kisses at the foot of the bed, then the next thing Aaron could remember was being buried balls-deep into some nameless one-night stand. It wasn’t his way, sleeping with women he didn’t know, but by god he’d been so _lonely_ for so _long._ Aaron knew his team, primarily Dave who was by far the most vocal about it, worried about his seemingly pathological isolation. He hated to admit it, but there were days that he worried he would spend the remainder of his life alone as well.

It wasn’t something he looked forward to.

In the half light of this random hotel room, Aaron knew he had a choice to make. He could get dressed now and slip away, avoid the awkwardness, or crawl back into bed and face the music tomorrow morning. Several more minutes ticked by before he made up his mind. Crawling back into the bed, he tugged the sheet away, pressing kisses to her bare skin as he roused her for another round.

By the time the sun came up hours later, Aaron was in a cab back on base to pick up his car.

==  ==  ==

Abby hadn’t been able to look away when the dark eyed man in a suit had sat down beside her in the bar. He’d had an air about him that just screamed ‘safe’, so she felt bold enough to strike up a conversation. Words had led to more drinks which had led to the pair of them leaving together and returning to her hotel as it was only half a block away. He hadn’t said anything about needing his car, so she figured wherever he’d wandered in from, it was close. Given the conferences going on in surrounding hotels, she knew there would be no way to track him down without a name.

In the moment, that hadn’t been a big deal. She wasn’t looking for a name to remember. But he’d been so gentle and sweet and…focused. The memory of his eyes on her body made her shiver. His hands had been steady still as he’d traced along her skin the first time and then again in the wee hours of the morning. A small part of her thought the quiet man with the soft southern lilt to his voice would still be in her bed come morning.

She was sorry she didn’t catch his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave studied his friend standing at the coffee pot for a minute before joining him. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Aaron mumbled.

“How was your weekend?”

Aaron’s mind instantly went back to the woman from the bar and then the trip back to her hotel. He could probably look up the hotel reservation information if he really wanted, but that would involve Garcia who would ask questions.

Dave watched the faraway look that took over Hotch’s face, the soft smile that twitched at his lips. How ever his friend’s weekend had gone, it had clearly left a positive mark. “Aaron?”

Hotch twitched, remembering his friend was beside him, and blushed. “Sorry.” He collected his mug and headed for his desk.

Not to be discouraged, Dave followed. “Aaron? You can’t hide from me, you know.”

He didn’t look up from his desk. “I can try.”

Shutting the door, Dave helped himself to a seat. “Hey.” He waited until his friend finally looked up. “I’m listening.”

“I was at a bar.”

“Okay?” He asked when he didn’t continue.

“There was a woman and we talked.”

“Talking usually doesn’t lead to blushing.”

“It does when the talking leads me to waking up in her hotel room at three in the morning.”

Dave couldn’t help the bright grin. “Good for you.”

“I don’t even know her name, Dave. It feels…wrong. I got what I needed taken care of twice and I couldn’t even have the decency to ask her name?”

“Well, sometimes that’s exactly the kind of thing you need.”

“It wasn’t fair to her.”

“That could have been what she was looking for too, Aaron. Maybe she’s having the same thoughts about you.”

Hotch sighed. “I’ve never done casual. I’m not good at casual, Dave. I don’t really want to be good at casual.”

“Sometimes, Aaron, the best thing for you is a little casual.” He pondered a moment. “You never had that experience of being a young man sewing his wild oats, did you?’

“No.”

Dave smirked at the frown thrown his way. “Well, now’s your chance.”

“I’m not a kid, Dave. I’m a single father, I can’t be bringing women home at every turn, what would that teach Jack?”

“Did you bring this woman back to your place?”

“No.” He answered after a beat.

“Then what’s the problem? It’s not like you hired a prostitute. She clearly was willing.”

Hotch sighed. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

He shrugged. “You’re right, she was clearly willing, she never asked my name just as much as I never asked hers.”

Dave studied the younger man across the desk. “Aaron?” He finally asked softly.

Another beat passed before he looked up in question.

“I know it’s been a while…” He sobered at the glare now aimed at him. “Hey. You’re practically a son to me, you know that. I worry, I have for a long time. It’s time for you to spread your wings a little, don’t let this job be an excuse and trust me, don’t let Jack be one either.”

“I- I don’t know how. It’s just easier to go to work and go home and let my life be the team and Jack.”

“That’s no life though.”

“So… How do I do this?”

Dave didn’t have a ready answer for that, he didn’t have a child at home to juggle. “Any one of us will help you out. How ever you need it.”

His eyes drifted out to the bullpen where the others were gathering.

==  ==  ==

Heather was at the door the moment Abigail was in her apartment, eager to catch up with her friend about her weekend out of town. “Soo…. Do anything fun?”

Abigail rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Heather, it was a work trip, I told you that. No fun to be had at all.”

“Aww.” The curly redhead sank onto a stool. “No fun. What good is a random hotel room in a far-flung city if there isn’t some random man in it as well.”

“DC is hardly far-flung.” She couldn’t help the grin that spread. “But…”

“What?!” Heather leaned in. “Tell me, tell me!”

“I did meet this guy.”

“Oooo! Name?”

“I didn’t get his name.” She ducked her head as a blush heated up her neck. “Can you believe that? What sort of woman does that make me?”

Heather laughed. “A horny one. So, what did he look like?’

“He was tall, dark, and handsome. Really, I swear! He had a suit on, a nice fitted one and he just looked…”

“Yummy?”

“Yes.” She laughed again. “I’ve never just slept with a random guy, Heather, this seems so weird.”

“Yeah, well, it’s good to get out there every once in a while, Abby. I promise. Regret-less sex is a beautiful thing.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch discovered that admitting to his best friend that he’d spent an evening with a woman seemed to only open the flood gates of suggestions and encouragements from the older man. It didn’t seem as though more than a week could pass before Dave was dragging him out to another bar or some other place that was a surefire location to ‘meet the type of woman he needed’. Aaron wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t just Dave’s lame excuse to have him playing wingman. But, three months on, and his friend seemed to finally be easing up about it.

It had helped that he’d mentioned to Dave about meeting Beth in the park. And Aaron had to admit, having the prospect for someone outside of work to talk to on a semi-regular basis was helping him keep balanced. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d overheard a remark in the halls about his sour personality. Maybe Dave had been right, in his somewhat crass sort of way.

==  ==  ==

Abigail climbed into her car and just sat. She had no idea what to do next, this wasn’t the kind of thing she’d ever considered planning for in all of her contingencies. She was supposed to be the master of seeing every possibility and accounting for them, it was pretty much in her job description. Abby froze, her job, this was going to ruin her job. Drawing in a deep breath, she pulled her seatbelt into place to help and ground her in the moment before pulling out her phone. No sense in waiting any longer.

“Yes, Baker.” The commissioner greeted. She knew he was in route to the office already, she’d texted Jim that morning and confirmed the plans hadn’t changed.

“Sir, I’m not sure I’ll be able to make it in today. I’ll call and take care of arranging a last-minute cover and I’ll email Garrett the schedule and everything, so he can help as well.”

“Everything okay?” She could hear the concern in his voice.

Her own voice caught in her throat a moment before she cleared it. “Nothing to worry about, Sir. I’ll be back at my post tomorrow. I’m sorry this is last minute.”

There was a moment’s pause before he spoke again. “You had an appointment this morning.” When she didn’t respond, he continued. “I overheard you mentioning it a few days ago.”  He sighed. “I… I’ll see you tomorrow then Baker.”

“Yes, Sir.” As soon as the line disconnected, Abby was dialing again. “Heather? Can you get the day off?”

==

The redheaded woman squealed. “I can’t believe it! Abby’s gonna be a mommy!” She bounced on her toes and clapped her hands.

Abby sighed. “A single mommy. This is not how I planned to ever do this, you know.”

“I know. But now here we are and at least you have a nice, stable job with good benefits. You’re not in a car or on foot doing patrols anymore.”

“True.”

“What’s the biggest thing eating at you?”

Abby turned the glass in her hands. “I can’t tell him. I have no name to put on a birth certificate. It feels like I’m cheating the guy out of a kid if he wants it and the baby out of a father.”

“You know being a parent is more than blood, Hon. Who’s to say this guy would’ve been a good dad anyway? He coulda turned out to be a deadbeat.” She reached across the table and squeezed Abby’s hand. “What’s the next thing eating at you?”

“My job.”

==

The following day at work, Abby could feel the Commissioner’s eyes on her as he walked up the hall.

“Morning, Baker.” He greeted routinely.

“Morning, Sir.” She didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’ll be right in with today’s schedule. A few things had been rearranged I see, the call with the Mayor that was scheduled for this morning was rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon and the meet-and-greet downstairs has been put off until this afternoon.”

Frank watched her as she spoke. “Thank you, Baker.” Normally that was when she would look up at him, but today…nothing. “Please come in then as soon as you are ready.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He turned to where Garrett was approaching up the hall. “Come on in, not like you would’ve knocked anyway.” He led the other man, already talking, into the office, tossing his jacket over a chair as he rounded the desk. After several minutes, he realized the room was quiet and looked up at where his DCPI was just staring at him. “What?”

“Uh, something on your mind Frank?”

“No. Yes.” He sighed and looked up at him. “Can this wait an hour?”

“Oh, umm, sure. An hour.”

“Thank you.” He watched as Garrett left, catching a momentary glimpse of Baker at her desk before the frosted door closed, blocking his view. His gut was telling him that there was something to find out, but decades of experience were telling him the only way to get a secret from a woman was to be patient. And show a little kindness. With a huff, Frank rose and collected his own coat, hanging it appropriately on the rack instead of leaving it in its haphazard position. It was his office, dammit, and he didn’t care what other people thought, but after months of asking Baker to just leave it she’d set her jaw and stared him down before softly stating that he often was the representation of the entire country to contingents from other countries and how, exactly, did he want America viewed.

Task complete, he began working on the stack of files he needed to sign, failing to notice the passing time until the pile was nearly gone. Straightening, he poked at the intercom button. “Baker?”

“Coming, Sir.” Came her reply, but it seemed to take her longer than normal to get from her desk to his office.

He watched her stand, her gaze firmly on the wood desk between them. “Have a seat Baker.” He gently directed. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine Sir.”

“The appointment yesterday…” He led.

“Was routine, Sir.”

His eyes narrowed. Baker was the filter point for all information coming into and out of his office. Keeping things quiet, either for him or from him, was a skill she had mastered long ago. “Look.” He relaxed back into his chair, hoping to exude enough calm to get her to relax and open up as well. “You can tell me anything. I know you have your parents around still but… if there is anything you need, time off, a listening ear…”

“Everything’s fine Sir.” She repeated, knowing the repetition would set off alarms for him. She stared down at her hands in her lap, resisting the urge to cover her stomach. “But, I’ll keep that in mind. If something does come up.” She finally looking back up at him. “Right now, I’d just like to focus on my work.”

“Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Any plans for Christmas?”

Hotch climbed out of his car while searching for the person asking, finding Dave at the end of the SUV. “Ambushing me in the parking garage now, Dave?”

“Nah. I was headed in from the row over and saw you pull in.”

“No. Beth and I don’t have big plans. She knew I wanted to spend time with just Jack.”

“And is Jack excited about Santa coming? Does he still believe in Santa?”

“He’s six, Dave, Santa will last a few more years… I think.” He gathered his bags from the rear. “JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia took he and Henry on a day long outing to scour toy stores in search of ideas for Santa lists. They do good encouraging the belief.”

“What do you want Santa to bring you?”

Aaron blushed and shook his head. “Dave…”

==  ==  ==

Baker was counting down until her time off for Christmas. She was getting three days over Christmas and another two for New Year, barring any major complications. She was just hoping to make it through without anything upsetting the apple cart around the office. She still hadn’t found the courage to tell the Commissioner about her situation and thus far it hadn’t been forced out either, but after she’d wasted so much time that morning searching through her closet for something that fit comfortably, Abby knew that she would have to speak up sooner rather than later.

“Morning, Baker.” Her boss spoke as he passed as he always did.

“Sir.” She collected the binders for the day and stood to follow him in, tugging her suit jacket into place to disguise the way the fabric of her dress folded where it was stretching around her middle. “Today’s fairly light, Sir, just final information about the holiday festivities. Everything is set up according to plan and there hasn’t been any new intel come in that needs updating.” She placed a binder in his desk. “Judging by preliminary numbers, the added patrols you suggested seem to have kept petty crimes that rise this time of year at bay. They don’t seem to have decreased much, but the spike we feared also hasn’t bee reported.” She placed the other binder down next. “I have the rest of the files here that need signed off on on this side of the ball drop, from what’s come across my desk as of this morning, nothing else needs your attention until after you come back.”

“Thank you, Baker.” He looked up at her and smiled before really registering her position. Standing before his desk, to his right of center and almost behind the guest chair, a spot she stepped back to almost precisely each time she spoke, was far from new. It was how she was standing that made him pause. Her hands were down, folded in front of her as she always stood, but today… His eyes drifted down, he could see now that he was staring straight on how her jacket almost hid the way her dress clung to her middle, showing off a roundness that he couldn’t recall noticing before. His eyes returned to hers a moment before she looked away. Leaning back in his seat, he sighed. “Baker?”

She didn’t answer him or look up.

“Abigail…” That got her to meet his gaze. “Talk to me. Come on, it’s Christmas.” He watched her square her shoulders and set her jaw.

“I’m pregnant, Sir.”

Frank grinned. “Congratulations. I hadn’t been aware you were seeing anyone.”

“I…” Her confidence faltered. “I’m not…Sir. I’ll be raising him or her on my own. I won’t let this affect my job. Sir.”

He rose and walked to a chair on the other side of the room. “Sit. Please?” He waited until she sat. “I wasn’t even concerned about that. Erin has raised Nicky almost entirely on her own and I’d say her job is pretty demanding, it would be silly of me to suddenly think it wasn’t possible. Is…Is this what has been bothering your recently?”

“Yes. It was a surprise and… I wasn’t sure the best time to bring it up.”

He nodded. “Told your parents yet?”

“Not yet. Was thinking it would be a nice Christmas present for them.”

Frank smiled. “Their first grandchild, they will be over the moon.”

“I hope so.”

He could see her hesitate. “So, what’s bothering you?”

“I’m… I have some concerns about how much help I will need balancing being a parent and working. Our schedule is a bit…unpredictable at times.”

“Well work it out, don’t stress about that. We will take each issue as it comes and deal with it.”

“Yes, Sir.” She felt herself relax for the first time in weeks and properly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

“Maybe we’ll run into mister tall, dark, and handsome.” Heather was giggling as they got of the train in DC.

“I doubt it. He probably doesn’t even live in the area, Heather.” Abigail nudged her friend. “And aren’t we supposed to be here to support Jonah anyway?” She brought up their friend and Heather’s neighbor who had invited them down to see him race. “I really doubt he brought us down to pick up guys.” She rubbed her expanding belly. “My wing-woman days are over anyway.”

“Come on, Abby, some guys are into banging pregnant chicks.”

“Ew.” Abby curled her nose. “Jonah will have to be your wing-woman. Sorry.”

“I’ll be your wing-woman any day.” The pair turned to see their friend approaching from the sidewalk. “Clearly Abby doesn’t need one, so it’s you and me Heather!” He laughed, pulling both women in and pressing loud kisses to their cheeks, making them laugh as well. “I am glad you two came down, I know the race part will be boring, but you can sit in the crowd and see who stares at me when I’m soaking wet after the swim. Get their numbers.”

“Men or women?” Heather cheeked.

He shrugged. “Both.”

The trio left the station and headed to their hotel to plan for the weekend around Jonah’s race.

==

Heather was practically vibrating with the excitement in the air. “He should be coming any minute!” She stretched to see through the crowd.

“Are you sure? Times are guaranteed, he could have had to slow down for some reason.”

“No, look! Look! Here he comes!” She began to jump and scream her support.

When a group across the path cheered as well, Abby looked across. It was a group of adults and a kid waving signs and flags. It didn’t take a detective to follow their gaze to a runner blushing and shaking his head at them. Abby froze.

“He made good time. You think he made a personal best?” Heather turned around. “Abby?” She frowned at the look on her friend’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Abby put a hand on her stomach. “He’s here.” She whispered.

“Who?” Heather craned her neck, but lacking a giant blinking arrow over who ‘he’ was, she just saw a sea of sweaty athletes and the people celebrating them. “Tall, dark, and handsome?”

“Yeah.”

“Where? Where?” Heather was hopping to see over the crowd now.

“Uhh, number sixty-two is on his arm, he’s in all black.”

Heather kept looking. “Oh! He is hot!” She started to drag her friend over.

“What are you doing? Heather!”

“It’s fate that he’s here, Abby. Oh.” She stopped short, her friend bumping into her.

“What?” She peered around Heather’s shoulder. The man had met up with the group from before, the boy in his arms giving him a hug. “He has a kid.” She said more to herself than Heather. Someone called out and he turned, a smile breaking out even wider on his face as he met up with a woman, greeting her as well. They both spoke to the boy before returning to the group.

“Oh, Abby…” Heather sighed. “Sweetie…”

“He’s…” Her words caught in her throat. “He’s married…he already has a kid…” Her eyes burned with tears. “Somehow I never expected that… Somehow I never considered that it could be an affair.” She felt Heather’s arm circling her shoulders. “I guess it really is just baby and I.”

“You could still go over there, Hon. Not to make a scene, but he deserves a shot and you deserve something from him. It took both of you to get to this place.”

“No. I’ll let him have his secret. I’ve seen…” She shook her head. “She knows.”

“She knows?” Heather was confused.

“The wife always knows, deep down, if her husband is cheating. I won’t destroy her world out here in public like that.”

The redhead nodded. “Okay. Well, let’s go find Jonah then.”

==

The runner time list was on the website Jonah had told them about, all Heather had to do was find the number sixty-two and she had a name, but not much else. It seemed the man was a ghost, but if he was FBI, she somehow wasn’t surprised. Jonah had told her before that some agents’ information were kept specially limited from the public to protect them and their families.

With a huff, Heather decided to let it go for the time being, but she kept the slip of paper in her purse to investigate further later.

A knock on her door hand her opening to find Jonah leaning against the frame. “Hey.”

“Hey, Abby not feeling well?”

“Uhh, dunno. Why?”

“She was laying down.” He gestured as he stepped in and let the door click shut.

“I think I know what’s wrong. She’ll be okay.”

“What’s up?” He flopped on the bed.

“She said the guy was there at the race. He was one of the runners.”

He popped up. “She sure?”

Heather nodded. “Said she was sure. I mean, it’s been what, six months though?”

Jonah though a moment. “She talk to him?”

“No. He was clearly there with someone else.”

“Hm.”

“I… I found his name.”

“You did?”

“I looked at the runner times thing on the website you told us about. It gave me his last name and first initial.” She dug the slip of paper out and passed it over.

Jonah’s brows vanished under his hair. “Is she sure?”

“Why? You know him?”

“Noooo….. He’s a legend though. You can’t spend much time down at Quantico without hearing about him. He’s…” Jonah was at a loss for words.

“What do we do?”

“What does Abby want to do?”

“Nothing. She said she didn’t want to disrupt his wife’s world in public.”

“If… The rumors about him… An affair would be a serious mark on him. He has a reputation for being seriously straight laced.”

“So?”

“I say if Abby doesn’t want to approach him, leave it alone. It could be something that could hurt her career, you know? The primary aide to the NYC commissioner accusing a decorated FBI agent of an affair? Even if it’s true, she would be smeared all over newspapers because something like this would be leaked eventually.”


	6. Chapter 6

After the race in February, Abby had managed to put the man out of her mind enough to at least try and enjoy her pregnancy and the special feeling of sharing every moment with a tiny person only she could feel. She found herself more often than not stroking her swelling middle, enjoying the specialness of kicks and rolls.

Spring was making its way into summer and the weeks were counting down to her time off. She’d chosen not to find out what she would be having, wanting to have that special moment of surprise at delivery.

“Baker.” The voice through the intercom startled her out of her thoughts.

“Sir.”

“Please come into my office.”

“Right away, Sir.” She stood, collecting a notepad and pen before letting herself in. The commissioner had been mostly business as usual since their conversation at Christmas, only a few questions about her wellbeing here and there. She let herself into the large office, surprised when he wasn’t behind his desk. She turned, finding him in one of the chairs on the other side of the room. “Sir?”

“Come have a seat, Baker.” He gestured to the low sofa and waited for her to sit and place the notepad on the seat beside her, unable these days to settle it in her lap. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine, Sir.”

“And the baby? Everything good?”

She eyed him. “Fine.”

Frank nodded. “I wanted to get something out in the open now, so I could have time to remind you a few times before you go on leave.” He glanced at her. “If you need anything, just call.” He put up his hand when she opened her mouth to speak. “I know you have your parents nearby, but… You’re important around here… And to me. You’re like another daughter. I can remember after each of my four came home, with two of us plus my parents around and there were still times I was so overwhelmed with it all, especially by the time we got to Jamie and we had all these babies demanding our attention…” He huffed and smiled. “When Nicky and then the boys came along I made sure to be available, so Erin and Danny and Linda could have little breaks.”

“Well…thank you, Sir.”

He nodded and smiled a small smile before leaning over the arm of his chair and lifting a gift bag, passing it across to her. “For you. The baby will have to wait for his or her gift when they arrive.”

Abby looked at the gift in surprise, she hadn’t expected to get anything herself. Everything else people had gifted had been for the baby. Opening the bag, she pulled out a soft bag and look at him curiously.

“I’ve been told it’s a great diaper backpack, convenient for getting around the city than with the other style.” He sighed. “The gift receipt is in there in case you already bought something.”

“Its, no, it’s great. Thank you.” Abby felt herself choke up. “There were a lot of choices, it’s honestly been a bit overwhelming.” She placed the bag down. “And who to I have to thank for helping you?” She smiled.

Frank grinned. “Linda. With Danny’s job she’s spent a lot more time toting the boys on and off the subway and in taxis on her own.”

“Well, tell her I really appreciate it, Sir.”

He nodded. “I will.” He rose. “I do mean what I said, Baker. Anything.” He turned toward his desk but then turned back. “Do you have plans for lunch?”

“I… I have been just taking it at my desk, Sir. Seemed too much effort most days.”

“Well, plan on going out today.” He carried on to his desk. “Thank you, Baker.” He dismissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron smiled down at Beth dancing in his arms. JJ’s wedding had been pulled together perfectly and he hadn’t missed the look in Beth’s eyes as she’d taken it all in. They’d barely been together six months, but according to Dave, six months was plenty of time. Relaxing when the music ended, he led her of the dance floor and over to where Dave had the bar set up. “Having a good night?”

She grinned brightly, flushed from having been dancing. “The best. Thanks for bringing me along. Dave really did the best job with this.”

Aaron glanced around as he brought the glass to his lips. “That’s Dave for you. No party is too short of notice.”

Beth watched the other partiers for several minutes before looking back up at Aaron. Jack, along with Henry, had gone to bed hours ago and they’d been invited to stay the night as well. Snatching the bottle of what Aaron had been sipping, she flashed him another smile. “Fancy a nightcap?”

Aaron blinked. Something about the way she asked tugged at something in the back of his mind, but quickly he pushed it away as he met her grin with one of his own. “That sounds perfect.”

==  ==  ==

Abigail had spent the day running details from DC through the office as a team had gathered in the conference room doing their own risk assessments. Terror attacks, even things that looked like terror attacks, had a habit of inciting copycats and they wanted to stay out ahead of the potential problem. As details filtered through from the FBI, Abby had slowly found herself having a harder and harder time focusing. The baby was moving more than normal, and she was ready to be over the whole process.

As evening crept in, Frank eventually stepped out of the conference room to make a request, took one look at her, and sent her home with strict orders to not come back the following day. Which, in the end, worked out just fine for her. By the following morning, Abby was calling Heather who, along with Jonah, turned up at her apartment to drive her to the hospital.

Settled in the hospital bed, Abby pulled out her phone and shot off a text. Less than five minutes later, her phone rang. “Sir.”

The person on the other end sighed. “Texting isn’t calling, just so you know.”

His tone brought a smile to her face. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Is there anyone with you or are you all alone?” She could hear the concern in his voice.

“My friends Heather and Jonah are with me. I’m not sure if they have work today…” She watched them both shake their heads. “They’re saying no, they have nowhere to be.”

“Okay. Well, Linda is working today so if you don’t mind, I’m going to tell her, and she can check on you later.”

“If it will make you feel better, Sir.”

“It will.” He paused a moment. “I’m looking forward to your call later.”

Abby couldn’t help chuckling. “Yes, Sir.”

==

It was late, the sun had long set by the time Abigail managed to push her son into the world. Taking him into her arms when the nurse handed him to her, she stroked his cheek. “Hey there little guy, I’m your mommy.”

Heather gently squeezed her friend’s arm. “Any idea what you want to name him?”

She shook her head, taking in the fine wisps of blonde hair and his blue eyes. “I haven’t got any idea. Nothing ever felt right.” She drew a breath, taking in and memorizing the new baby smell. “He smells perfect.”

A short time later, Jonah rejoined them once mother and baby were settled in the postpartum wing. “Let Uncle Jonah have the little man.” He put his hands out, accepting the infant with a cheeky grin. “I’m here, dude, to teach you all the things your mom won’t want you to learn and take you to do all that stuff she says if too scary, just so you know.”

“You will not.” She was grinning though.

Jonah just beamed brighter. “You’ll never know because he and I will never tell. So… Name?” He settled onto the bed beside her.

“Heather asked the same thing, I have no ideas though. Got any suggestions?”

He exchanged a look with the redhead. “What about Aaron?”

Abby missed the small headshake Heather gave him. “Aaron?”

He shrugged. “Good as any. You have any Aarons in your life now? Anyone at work you wouldn’t want him named after?”

She mentally reviewed everyone she came into contact with through work. “Nothing comes to mind.”

“See, what are friends for, but to make awesome baby name suggestions.”

Abby bumped his shoulder with her own. “I’ll think about it. No promises.”

“Oh, before I forget, I had your phone in my pocket still in the waiting room. You have a call.”

“You answered my phone?”

He shrugged one sided. “I checked the ID and decided it was worth the risk of you murdering me.”

She pursed her lips together a moment. “Fine. Going to tell me who it was?”

“Your boss. Told him the baby was here and everyone was doing well.”

“I could have called him back, you know.”

“I know.” A knock on the door had all three looking up to see a woman in scrubs peeking in.

“Up for a visitor?”

Abby smiled. “Linda, of course.”

Jonah stood and handed the baby back. “Heather and I are headed to get something to eat anyway. We’ll smuggle you something back.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and the pair left.

Linda watched them until the door shut. “He does know he doesn’t have to smuggle it in, right?”

“I’m going to let him have his moment thinking he’s being slick.”

The older woman peeked into the blankets. “He’s a looker.”

“Isn’t he?” She chuckled. “Want to hold him?”

“Can I?” Her eyes lit up and she carefully took him. “Any names yet?”

“Jonah suggested I name him Aaron.”

“And what do you think?”

“I can’t think of any reasons to say no. Aaron Baker.”

“Sounds good. Aaron’s a strong solid name.” She brushed the baby’s cheek with her finger. “I have a gift for you at home. I was already on my way in when Frank called.”

“Oh, thank you, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“It was a pleasure. It’ll be a while still I think before Jamie give me a reason to be out buying baby things and Erin and I are plenty done.”

==

Abigail wasn’t at all surprised when, the following morning at the start of visiting hours, a familiar face was entering her room. “Sir.”

He scoffed. “Really? No ‘sir’s today, please. Now, where’s the little one?”

“The nurse will be bringing him back in just a minute, routine things.”

“Him?” A smile lit up his face.

“Yes. I thought Jonah or at least Linda would have told you already.”

“No. They both kept the details quiet.” He shed his coat, dropping it across a chair before taking a seat. “How are you doing?”

“Good. Tired. It’s a little surreal still.”

Frank nodded. He started to say more but a nurse entered pushing a bassinet, Frank couldn’t help smiling at the baby inside. “You did good, Abigail.”

“Thank you.” She took a deep breath, decision confidently made overnight. “His name’s Aaron. You are welcome to hold him if you’d like.”


	8. Chapter 8

==3 Years Later==

==  ==  ==

“…It’s the only way, Garrett, we have to do something.” The intercom crackled to life. “Baker, could you come in here please?”

“Yes, Sir.” Abby rose, collecting her things, and headed into the office. “Sir?” She took a seat when he waved her in.

“This thing around the park, I’m not happy with how it’s feeling. There’s a unit of the FBI, they liaise on cases like this, give advice and such. Can you call their contact and get the case files to them?” He passed a business card to her.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m not sure it’s serious enough yet to warrant them coming here, I just need their opinions for now.”

Abby rose again and nodded, returning to her desk and dialing the number of the card.

“Behavioral Analysis Unit, Penelope Garcia speaking.” A quick but polite voice answered.

“This is Detective Baker with the NYPD; the Commissioner has asked me to call about getting some help with a case. I have the file ready to be sent over in whichever form you need.”

“I’ll give you the secure email. The team meets every morning at nine to discuss cases, but each case goes before that to a member of the team for review. Urgent cases obviously take higher priority.”

Abby had been sending the file as the other woman talked. “I think it’s pretty urgent, Commissioner Reagan asked for it to be reviewed immediately.”

“Not a problem.” There was a pause. “I have the file, I’ll get this out and as soon as there is some decision, someone will contact you. Is this your information on the bottom?”

“Yes. Thank you.” They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

==

Twenty-four hours after having placed the call, Abby was finishing setting up the conference room for the FBI agents. She was listening to Garrett and Sid discuss the case as the agents passed the doorway and the other aide greeted them and escorted them into the Commissioner’s office. The sound of one of the agents speaking through the closed door made her pause. She knew that voice. Swallowing down panic, Abby straightening and turned to the door to the hall. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” She said to the two men but no one in particular before letting her feet lead her far away from the fourteenth floor.

Minutes later, Frank led the agents into the room, glancing through the glass as he did. “Garrett, where’s Baker?”

“Uhh… She said she’d be right back?” He exchanged a look with Sid who just shrugged.

==

For two days, Abby managed to be out of sight when that agent was in the conference room. She was thankful he seemed the type to be out doing. When she heard the elevator opening, she would duck into the file room until she knew who had stepped off and if it was hi, she would quietly excuse herself to do other pressing tasks that she would usually pass off to other aides.

The case was wrapping up, it seemed she would be able to avoid him successfully. She did know his name now though, which was more than she’d known for the past three years, and she had to wonder if it wasn’t why Jonah had suggested what he had.

With the case finally closed, two of the agents were in the Commissioner’s office exchanging pleasantries. Abby had taken care each day to wear her hair pulled up and to keep her reading glasses on just in case, hoping it would make her look enough different that even if he did get a good look at her, he wouldn’t remember.

“Baker.” The intercom beeped.

Drawing a breath, she knew this was the last hurdle before the agents left and she could relax again. Stepping into the office, she kept her face turned slightly and chin down. “Yes, Sir.” Short, sweet, no need to let him hear any more than he had to.

Frank had been watching the odd behavior of Baker for the past several days and had yet to arrive at an explanation. But now, when she spoke, one of the agents before him turned toward her just a little to fast, the man’s eyes almost imperceptibly narrowing on her.

They knew one another.

“Could you see to it that our guests are well taken care of for the afternoon? Their flight doesn’t leave just yet and it seems they have time for a decent meal before flying out.”

“Yes, Sir.” She repeated, turning to leave. Taking a galvanizing breath, she looked up at her boss before leaving completely and saw a look in his eyes as he met her gaze and then glanced at their guests before returning them to her.

==

Under Frank’s instruction, Jim had driven them out to Bay Ridge, stopping to pick her son up on the way. “Nicky’s over, she’ll entertain him.” He’d rebutted before she’d even tried to argue. Abby wasn’t sure what to make of the invitation, usually conversations between them happened in his office or, on rare occasions, in a restaurant. Outside of him sustaining an injury, she couldn’t remember the last time he’d asked her to come by the house.

Following him in, Abby let Nicky take her son into the next room before Frank headed into the sitting room and poured a drink.

“Want one?”

“Oh, no, thank you.” She shook her head.

“Please, sit.” He settled into his chair. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t feel like having a conversation while I still have that being eavesdropped upon feeling. Sometimes it’s hard to shake in my office.”

She gave a small smile.

“You know Agent Hotchner.” He jumped in with both feet.

“No, not really.”

“He knows you.”

She bit her lip, wishing now she’d accepted a drink so she’d have something to do with her hands.

“You’ve spent the last few days avoiding him. Specifically him, as you haven’t had a problem with any of the rest of the agents who came as well.”

“I’ve met him once before, yes. Very briefly.”

“Bad blood?”

“No, I never even got as far as getting his name.” A peal of laughter from the next room made them both look up a moment before relaxing back again. When Abby looked back at her boss, she could see him thinking.

“Four year ago.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You met him once…about four years ago.”

“I…”

“Did you know he was an agent?”

“No.” She bit her lip. “Not until months later when I saw him again. He was with his wife and kid.”

Frank’s brows knit together. “I’m sorry… Now that you know who he is, do you plan to tell him?”

“No. He has his life, I have mine.”

“At the least he owes you some support.”

She shook her head. “I’m fine. What he doesn’t know… He can live his life without ever knowing.” She glanced into the next room again. “I can’t believe Jonah suggested his name though. He’ll never know his father, heck, I don’t know his father, and yet he’s got his name.”

==  ==  ==

Dave waited until the jet was in the air before cornering his friend in his seat. “So, who was the leggy blonde?”

“Dave, really?”

He just shrugged. “You two clearly knew one another. I haven’t seen you with that catch in your breath in a long time.”

“I met her once before, a long time ago. I just hadn’t expected to run into her on the job was all.”

“When was this? I remember every date you’ve told me you’ve been on, as scarce as those have been, and I don’t remember you mentioning one with an NYPD detective.”

“Because I didn’t know that’s what she was.”

Dave’s brows rose. “Care to elaborate?”

“It was just one night, before I met Beth.”

“So, like, four years ago.”

“Yeah.”

“Ah.” He replied with an air of understanding. He saw one of Aaron’s brows arch. “The bar girl. The ‘last night and one for the road’ girl.”

“You’re terrible. Why do I even talk to you?” Aaron shook his head.

“Because I’m your best and oldest friend.”

“Clearly my judgement was clouded.”

Dave huffed. “Be that way. Anyway, if it was just a night then why would she be avoiding you?”

“What?”

Dave could see the honest confusion on his face. “The rest of us saw her a lot more than you did. She seemed to always be conveniently busy when you were around. I didn’t think anything at all of it, busy office like that and the job she has, but now I’m curious.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Dave. It was one night years ago. I haven’t even thought about her since then and I highly doubt she’d thought about me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Fall have taken over the city by the time Frank found a good excuse to get away and find himself near DC. He’d gone without any sort of plan knowing full well it was a bad idea. A contact within the Bureau’s local field office have given him some more information about the agent who’d helped the department out. Some more digging and a little guessing based on experience as a father and grandfather and Frank found himself sitting in a park in the suburbs under a large tree watching groups of kids kick soccer balls. It reminded him of watching his own kids and then Jack and Sean. On the far side of the field, he could see Agent Hotchner running up and down, cheering the kids on.

As the game came to it’s natural conclusion, Frank noticed other members of the team present as well, one of which spoke to the agent he was watching before Hotchner looked his way. Frank knew he was spotted. After most of the kids disbursed and the agent spoke to a blonde-haired boy, sending him off with the adults Frank recognized, the agent crossed the field and sat alongside him on the bench.

“Commissioner. It’s a surprise seeing you here, was there a problem with the case?”

“No, no problems, Agent Hotchner, the DA said it’s rock solid. And please, it’s Frank.”

Aaron nodded. “Aaron then, please, or Hotch. Then what brings you to Virginia?”

“I had some business in DC.” The business had been a flimsy excuse at best, he could have easily taken care of it via phone and email. “I had tried calling your office, I had wanted to reach out if you were free and thank you properly for your help. The young lady I spoke to told me I could find you here.” He thought a moment. “Does she frequently share your location?” It seemed odd, unsecure, but a soft smile appeared across the other man’s face.

“She is very careful with our information, but for someone like you…” He trailed off. “I appreciate you coming by, but you didn’t have to, we were doing our jobs and we’d do them again if asked.”

“You and your team dropped everything and came to help us in under twenty-four hours, I know you talking about inter-agency cooperation, but even that was impressive. My sons were very impressed with how none of you just tried to steal away the case, sadly it’s not always been the experience.”

“Your sons are on the job as well?” He was impressed but not surprised. “I’m not sure how I would handle if my son became an agent.”

Frank nodded. “One’s a detective, the other on patrol.”

“Reagan…it didn’t click before.” Hotch shook his head. “So. I am under strict instructions to meet the others later for lunch, that usually gives them time to sneak Jack some ice cream.” He smiled fondly.

“Jack’s your son?” He watched the other man nod. “I have a grandson Jack. You and your wife must be proud of him.”

Hotch stilled, it was still hard to share. “My wife passed away about five years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Had she been ill?”

“No. I guess you could call it a line of duty incident.”

Frank ached for him, it was somehow ten times worse when you family got swept into the chaos of the job you did. “I’m sorry.”

Deciding to move the conversation on, Aaron changed the subject. “I’m supposed to be meeting them at a pizza place. I’m sure it’s not the kind of thing you’re used to, but you’re welcome to join me while I wait for everyone else to arrive.”

He smiled as they both stood. “Pizza sounds fine.”

==

The pizza was ordered before Frank asked any further questions. “So, the other agents you work with are close with your son?”

A soft smile twitched at the corners of his lips. “They are. Before my wife passed, I was worried about that part of my life touching the innocence of my son but after… After her funeral I was very forward with them, Jack had to always be my number one priority. And each of them seems to have made it their mission to make certain I can balance both.” He folded his hands on the table. “They also do things like today, they turn up to his events. Sometimes only one of them and on occasion all of them.”

“Like family.”

“Yeah.”

“I try to keep work and home separate, but it’s darn hard when I have a professional relationship with essentially my entire family as well as the personal one.” He saw Hotch raise a brow is question. “My two sons are on the job, I had another son who was as well, my daughter works for the DA’s office.” He cut off and allowed a small smile when the man across from him looked surprised. “My youngest is actually a lawyer as well.” He drew a breath. “And my Pop is a retired cop and former commissioner.”

“A family business.”

“Yes. And so, I try to keep that line drawn between work and home, not that I’m always successful. I know for a fact my daughter and daughter in law talk frequently with my primary aide and my DCPI almost stalks my boys claiming it’s for my own good. The lines get a bit fuzzy some days.” He met the agent’s gaze. “But it’s good they’re willing to be that family for your son. Family, even a family you create for yourself, is important.”

“Yeah.”

“My aide likes to remind me of that from time to time.” He saw the curiosity on Hotch’s face. “Did you get a chance to meet Detective Baker while you were in New York? If I recall she was busy with other projects most of the time.”

“Uhh, not over the summer, no. I think I might have met her in passing a number of years ago though. Through work connections perhaps.” Aaron sipped his drink to wash away the memory of their meeting. Their conversation was cut short by a boisterous group entering the restaurant. The pair looked up to see it was the rest of the team plus Jack. Aaron waved his son over. “Jack, I would like you to meet someone.”

The boy stood straight and smiled.

“Jack, this is Commissioner Reagan, he is in charge of the police in New York City.”

Jack turned to face his dad. “Kind of like you dad?”

“More like my boss.”

“Oh.” He turned back and offered his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Frank shook and nodded. “You too. And, how old are you Jack?”

“Nine.”

“That’s a good age.” He rose. “Well, it was good to catch up with you, Agent Hotchner, I’ll let you get to your family time.” He said his exiting pleasantries and stepped back onto the sidewalk.

“Commissioner.”

Frank turned back to see the older agent stepping out and walking toward him. “Forgive me, I’ve forgotten your name.”

“David Rossi.” He closed the space between them. “It was a pleasant surprise seeing you in the park earlier, is there something I should be worried about?”

“No, Agent Rossi, I just had some spare time on my hands and managed to find a loophole in my detail that allowed me to get away. I had decided to thank Agent Hotchner for the team’s help.”

“Oh.” He couldn’t help but smirk at the studying look he received. “I had just… You know what, my imagination runs away with me. My wives would say I was an old school romantic, but they way they’d say it, it didn’t sound like much of a compliment.”

“What was it you were imagining?”

Dave did his best to let his body language express just how silly of a notion he now thought this all was. “I had thought Hotch and the detective in your office knew each other, but he set me straight.” It was a lie, but he carried on.

Frank considered for a moment, walking a few more steps away from the restaurant. “Can I confess something in confidence?”

Dave nodded.

“After your unit left, Detective Baker did mention in passing that they had met before. She went into very vague detail but…She honestly doesn’t know I’ve stopped by and I think she’ll be angry with me when she finds out.” He glanced around. “Her first priority is her son, relationships of any kind come long after him and the job.”

“I get that, Hotch’s the same way.” He sighed. “Well, it was good to see you again, Commissioner.” He started to walk back inside but curiosity got the better of him. “Can I ask a question, just out of curiosity?”

Frank turned back, staying silent, and waited.

“You mentioned her son…”

He could see the suspicion in the other man’s eyes. “He’s just gone three.” He expected the agent to ask more and he suspected he was going to, but instead the man just nodded and vanished inside.

Well, if Baker wasn’t going to be furious with him before…

==  ==  ==

Frank just sat on the couch in his office and kept his mouth firmly shut. It was in his best interests to just be as still as possible until Baker wasn’t glaring daggers at him anymore.

“I can’t believe you. I would have thought you would have understood that I just wanted to move on and live my life.” She paced to the far end of the room and turned back. “So?”

The room was quite for a minute before he realized it was a question he was meant to answer. “So?”

Abby sighed and crossed back to him, standing by an empty chair. “I know you went with a purpose, what did you find out?”

“Well, I found out his wife passed away before the two of you would have met, so whomever you thought you’d saw him with that day wasn’t his wife. That doesn’t discount other possibilities obviously, but I thought you might like to know.”

She thought about that a minute, it did change things, she supposed, knowing there was a chance he hadn’t used her to cheat on another woman.

“Baker…” He started.

“Did you tell him?”

“About Aaron?”

She nodded.

“No. Not even a hint. We barely spoke of you at all actually, I asked him about his family and his unit. Obviously, I’m basing this on pretty limited info, but I think he might actually be a good guy.” She started to reply but his phone rang, and he watched her turn to answer it, knowing that eventually their conversation would pick back up later.


	10. Chapter 10

Her boss’s observation that the agent was a decent man weighed in her mind through the holidays and into the new year. Abigail had even gone so far as to dig up the contact number she’d filed away for the unit, but each time she’d pulled it out, she’d decided she had no idea what to say. ‘ _Hello, we have a son’_ seemed like such a bad idea, blindsiding the man with something like that would surely drive him away from the start, even if he did come around later. It just wasn’t how she wanted things to go.

Abby knew her boss could feel the indecision rolling off her in waves, out of the corner of her eye she would catch him studying her, worried for her, she was sure. But the longer she waited, the harder the idea was to think about. She and her son had been a set, two of them against the world, for so long now, the idea of there being someone else involved felt…overwhelming.

She’d tried hard to let it go, right up until Aaron blew out the candles on his fourth birthday cake and then smiled up at her and shared that he made a wish to have a daddy like the other boys. With tears in her eyes, Abby choked out a reply that she would do her best with absolutely no idea how she would do that.

Digging out the now dogeared business card once Aaron was down for a nap, Abby dialed and waited.

“FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit intake, Garcia speaking.”

“Miss Garcia, this is Detective Baker with the NYPD, we spoke when the unit helped with a case last year.”

“Oh, yes, how are you doing? Do you have something else for us to look at?”

“No, I… I was wondering if I could be put in contact with Agent, um, Agent Hotchner?”

“He’s not in the office right at the moment, I’m not sure when he’ll be back honestly, but I can forward you to another member of the team. They might have more information than I do.”

“Yes, please. Thank you.” She waited, and a deep voice of a man finally came on the line. “Detective Baker?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“This is Agent Rossi; how can I help the NYPD today?”

“Actually, this isn’t to do with the department, I was trying to reach Agent Hotchner for a more…personal…matter.”

Dave could nearly feel the tumblers falling into place in his mind. “I’m sorry, he’s taking some time off. I can pass him a message if you’d like.”

“No, I… I think I need to really come down and talk to him in person.”

==  ==  ==

Despite Heather and Jonah both pushing her to follow through, Abby thought this whole plan was a horrible idea. The agent had suggested she come to DC and meet them out somewhere, accidentally run into one another. She’d expected some sort of quiet, sophisticated place that allowed for whispered conversations and perhaps discouraged outbursts, but this…this was a club. By the time she found the two men inside, the one she was hoping to see most had a glassy look to his eyes. The other one had a smirk on his lips.

“Agents.” Both men looked up to greet her. “What a surprise.”

It took Dave all of twenty minutes to carefully fit the pair together in a single booth and then vanish into the crowd. Hot breath on her neck made her tremble before he spoke.

“Dave’s good at this…oldest trick he has…Dick…”

The way he spoke, she couldn’t help the small smile at the fact the last word sounded more petulant than angry. “I’m glad to run into you tonight, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?” He murmured.

Abby inhaled sharply when a large hand landed on her hip, pulling her close. “Agent…”

“Aaron, please.” He nuzzled into her neck.

“Aaron.” Her voice saying his name made him growl deep in his chest. “Maybe we should take this elsewhere.”

“Yes.” He didn’t move though, one hand still on her hip while the other settled against her back. “I want to kiss you.”

She put her hand on his chest. “Aaron.”

Stopping, he pulled back. “Talk, right.” He shook his head. “’M sorry, Dave’s been keeping the drinks going all night.” His eyes drifted shut. “Maybe we could go back to…” He tried to think through the haze. “Somewhere.”

==

Somewhere, as it turned out, ended up being his house as it was closer. Abigail was nervous, but her gut was telling her she was safe. Once inside, Hotch pulled her close again, still just holding and stroking her. “Come upstairs.” He whispered against her skin.

Conversation forgotten, Abby leaned into his touch, nodding before being pulled up the stairs and to his bed. Unlike many years ago when their coupling was rushed and desperate, this time it was gentle and relaxed. When he held himself over her, she relaxed and spread out, welcoming the returned feeling of him taking her, filling her up. She remembered every moment of their night years ago and by the time they were both coming, she’d come to the conclusion that this had been a mistake.

Turning to tell him so, she looked into his sleeping face and couldn’t bring herself to follow through. There was something…sweet…about him… Instead, Abby silently collected her things and crept out, succeeding in not waking him as she did.

==

Aaron groaned into his pillow as both the sun streaming in his window and his phone ringing by the bed woke him up. It was his day off, why the hell was the phone ringing? “Hotchner.” He grumbled into the phone.

“Hey.” Dave replied. “How did it go last night? You survive the news okay? I was sort of expecting you to call all freaked out.”

“I was asleep, Dave, what the hell did you pour in me? And what news?” He pushed up, looking around at the state of himself and the room. “Did I bring that detective home last night?” He tried to stretch and sit up. “Shit, I’m getting old.” Aaron kept muttering, frowning at the state of himself and the bed, he wasn’t really listening to his friend on the other end of the line until something caught his ear.

“…News that she had your kid…”

“Wait, what?” He interrupted.

“Oh.”

“Dave.” He grumbled, searching for some boxers and a shirt. “Who has my kid?”

“Uhh…”

The sound in Dave’s voice made him stand ramrod straight. “Dave.”

“Maybe I don’t have all my facts right.”

“What facts, Dave. Start talking.”

“I was under the impression that her son, her umm, four or so year old son, was yours. Maybe I’m wrong.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I can’t say.”

“Dave.”

“There was a conversation with a person and then there was some digging in my free time, just following my gut, and…” He stopped, listening to the silence of the line a minute. “Aaron?”

“Your gut…I need to go to New York.”

“What?”

“I can count on one hand the number of times your gut’s been wrong, Dave, and still have fingers left over. She was here last night, we slept together, but she’s gone now. I need to find her and find out.”

“You can’t just show up there demanding to know, you know.”

“I know.”

==

Hotch managed to hold off until Wednesday before he was riding an elevator to the fourteenth floor and striding up to a familiar desk. “Detective Baker.”

Abby looked up and then froze. “Agent Hotchner. I, wha…I…”

“Can we talk?”

“In here.” A voice answered for her from the doorway, both looked up to see the commissioner standing there. “Security called me to say he was coming up. I’ll be in the inner office, come in here.” The pair followed him through the doors and then watched as he vanished.

Aaron turned to her. “A friend of mine thought you told me you have my child… Why would he think…” He saw the look of guilt fill her eyes. “No…”

“I was going to tell you and then…Life and things got in the way and he and I are happy and doing well on our own.”

“He? I have a son?”

Pursing her lips together, Abby turned. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” She fetched a photo off her desk outside and returned, handing it to him. “Here.”

Aaron was speechless, the boy looked exactly as Jack had at the same age.

“He just turned four.”

“Four…” That was the age Jack had been when Haley had died. “His name?”

“A friend suggested it.”

He waited for her to share.

“His name’s Aaron. I swear I didn’t know that was your name at the time. I didn’t learn it until last year. Look, I’m sorry for all of this. I was never going to come looking for you for money or anything.”

“Could, could I meet him?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“And I want to help you out, even if it’s just paying a nanny. I… I know how hard it can be raising a kid alone.”

She considered it a minute before nodding slightly. “I’ll think on it. I’m not sure how to explain it to him though…” She trailed off in thought.

Aaron stepped forward. “Can… there was something I wanted to do the other night, but I was drunk and didn’t…I wanted to be sober to do it.” He caught her slight nod before closing the space between them and pulling her close, placing a sweet, tender kiss to her lips. When he pulled back finally, he looked into her eyes. “Just tell me when and how and I’ll be there.”

“Okay.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dave watched Aaron walk through the bullpen, significantly later than the younger man usually came in. Since coming back from him impromptu to New York in May, Hotch had taken three more trips up, every other weekend like clockwork. The first two, Jack had stayed behind with his Aunt Jessica, but if Dave recalled correctly, Jack had accompanied his dad this last time. Following his friend into his office, Dave watched him get settled. “How was you and Jack’s weekend?” He finally asked, making Aaron look up from what he’d been doing.

“Good.” He settled in his chair. “Jack took a little warming up, but he and Aaron did okay. At their age, six years difference is a lot, ten and four don’t have too much in common but Jack had a racecar game on his xbox and Aaron loved watching it so much that by the time the weekend was over, Jack had downloaded this app on Abby’s tablet that they could build racetracks on and had taught Aaron to play the game with him on the xbox.”

“That’s good. And have you told him yet?”

Aaron couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “We got to their place Friday night and gave the boys a day to get used to one another. Then after dinner Saturday, Abby’s nanny came, and she and I took Jack for ice cream.”

“How’d he take it?” He watched as his friend’s smile grew.

“We talked for a couple hours, but in the end, he thinks it’s cool to have a brother.”

“That’s good. So, he’ll be going with you from now on?”

Aaron nodded. “And now that he knows, they are going to start trying and alternating trips with us. Jack came home last night and cleared off the bottom two shelves of his bookcase and two drawers in his dresser. I found that this morning getting him ready for school. He’s making space for Aaron already.” His mind trailed away to the rest of the weekend with the two boys.

“So, are you and Abigail trying your hand at dating then? Or are you just two parents raising your kids?”

“Um, I’m not really sure. We haven’t really discussed it yet.” They both jumped when the phone on the desk rang. Aaron chuckled at himself as he answered.

==

The next time Aaron saw mother and son in person was two weeks later, he couldn’t believe it had only been two months since he’d discovered the boy even existed, he automatically worried about _his boys_ now in his mind as opposed to _his son_. He was eager to show them off around town, see some of the more child-friendly sites the DC area had to offer. Aaron figured there would be at least one trip to the natural history museum. Opening his front door with a smile, the look on Abby’s face as Aaron called out to Jack and took off inside made him pause. “Hey.” He let her in and took their bags. “Is something wrong? Did something happen on the train down?” Concerning scenarios ran through his mind.

“No, the trip down was fine, Aaron did fine, loved watching out the windows.”

He led her into the kitchen. “Then what’s up?”

She drew a deep breath and let it out. “Where do you see us going?”

“Going?”

“Can you see us making a real relationship work? Neither of us would dream of leaving our jobs or asking the other one to. Can we really raise two kids together in different cities?”

“I think we’ll do at least as good a job as we were before when we were doing everything on our own. I think it’s worth giving a shot. And Jack isn’t little anymore which helps, he can understand and help plan and things. And I will support you and Aaron in whatever you need. I don’t want to disrupt the life you’ve already built with him, believe me, I get how important routine and consistency are, especially to a young boy.”

Abby nodded. “I know and…” She bit her bottom lip.

Brows knitting together, Aaron crossed the room and rested his hands on her arms. “What is it?”

“I wasn’t talking about Jack…I mean…” She trailed off again.

He didn’t respond right away, confused. “Weren’t talking when…”

“When I asked if we could raise two kids while living in different cities.” She didn’t look up at his face right away, but when she did, he wasn’t meeting her gaze. “I found out just after you left last time… I’ve spent two weeks trying to decide if you were going to freak out or not.” The room was silent until it was beginning to be uncomfortable. “Aaron?”

“Really?”

She couldn’t work out the tone in his voice, couldn’t tell if he was upset or not. “I’m sorry.” She pulled back. “I thought we were careful enough. I’ll…I’ll go…” She turned to walk away.

“Wait.” His voice was soft, but he still saw her tense. “Abigail.” He wasn’t sure how to go on, he was only just managing to wrap his head around the fact he had another son out there is the world. “I…I’m sorry…” He started, watching her flee before he could carry on.

Abby wasn’t worried about her son, she knew deep in her heart she could trust Aaron with him and she believed he wouldn’t do anything to try and undermined her parenting. Waving down a cab that, thankfully, was passing, she climbed in and gave the first destination that came to mind while pulling out her phone. She tried calling Heather, but the redhead didn’t pick up. “Hey, Heather, it’s me. I’m down in DC for the weekend and… I think I screwed things up for good. Can you call me back?” Abby disconnected the call and dialed again, this time to Jonah. It didn’t surprise her that he didn’t answer, and she didn’t bother leaving him a message. Frustrated, when the cab pulled up to her requested destination, she climbed out and found a quiet place to sit.

==

Hotch waited an hour, plying the boys with snacks and a movie so they wouldn’t question where Abby had gone, before he began to worry. She wasn’t answering his calls and he had no idea where she would go. Deciding to suck it up, he dialed Dave.

“Isn’t this a romantic weekend?” The older man asked by way for greeting.

“It was a family weekend, yes.” Aaron sighed. “And I got blindsided by something and I think I totally fucked it all up. My reply was…too little, too late I guess… And she took it wrong. She took off, upset, but I have both boys here and can’t exactly try and find her.”

“Aaron.” He cut in. “What happened.” When he heard his friend start to hesitate, he continued. “All of it, from the beginning.”

“She asked where I saw our relationship going, if I thought we could really raise two kids living apart.”

“Well, I don’t see why it would be any harder now than before.”

“That’s what I said. But…she wasn’t talking about Jack.” The line went quiet. “She’s pregnant, Dave, and I think it took me too long to process and she took it as rejection.”

“Okay. You’re going to sit tight and I’m going to make some calls.”

==

It was getting dark when a woman approached the bench she’d been sitting on. “Detective Baker?” Abby looked up in surprise. The woman looked harmless enough, but she was still wary.

“Yes?”

“May I sit?” The woman waved to the empty half of the bench.

“Oh, um, sure.”

The woman got settled a moment before tapping on her phone and tucking it away. “How are you doing?”

“Uh, good. I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“No, I don’t think we’ve ever met.” But the woman didn’t elaborate further. “But I know you. Well, I’ve heard a lot about you and…I thought right now maybe you could use a sounding board.”

Abby glanced at her silent phone and then nodded. “Perhaps. I… How did you know I was here?”

“I take the safety of my family very seriously and, by extension, their families as well. And you’re part of that family… You and your children.” The woman gave her a soft smile.

It started to click. “You know Aaron.” She watched a smile blossom across the woman’s face. “He told you?”

“Not directly. He called Rossi in a panic and I assume told him everything, _he_ then called me to do my magic and off the books magic requires a little give and take. And he gave me one little tidbit he knew would motivate me to pull out all the stops.”

“Magic?” Abby felt on brow arch in question.

“I’m like the Wizard of Oz, no one looks behind my curtain, they prefer not to know.” She smiled, finally offering her hand. “Penelope Garcia, FBI analyst.”

“We’ve spoken on the phone. You’re nothing I expected.”

“Yeah, I get that.” She checked her screen when the phone vibrated. “Look, do you want to go somewhere and talk? I’m not going to run back to Hotch and tell him, just so you know. I just… I run some counselling groups and I’m a great listener.”

“I suppose, neither of my friends have called me back.” She rose, and they started to walk. “I don’t even know where to start. The night I met Aaron, I think we both planned on it being a one-night stand. It was never about forming some relationship.”

“When was this?”

Abby thought hard and gave her a rough date of that weekend.

Garcia nodded. “The team had just gotten back from a bad case, if I remember, Jack’s aunt helps look after him and Hotch always hated going back to an empty house.” She led Abby along for another block. “When you found out about the baby, didn’t you want to find him?”

“My friends and I actually ran in to him sort of a few months later. My friend Jonah ran in this race. I saw him with a woman and thought maybe he was married.”

She nodded. “Beth. Beth moved a year ago, not that they were really close leading up.” She thought a minute. “Actually, Beth had been living in New York for a few years before she moved overseas. So, he was already doing the train commute regularly for her, he and Jack were.”

“Really? I didn’t…I didn’t know that. I never considered when he said the distance wasn’t a problem that he actually meant it.”

“The job always comes first for him, no matter what he says, but Jack is a super close second. And it tears him in two when he has to choose because only rarely can the job be passed over in favor of his son, thought we all do try and create as many of those situations. In all the years since he became a single dad, we have successfully managed to avoid him missing a single birthday, holiday, school event, or anything. There have been a couple soccer games and the odd illness, but we make it happen so he isn’t put in that position.”

“You all are good friends.”

“Jack and Hotch are very important to us.” She tipped her head to the side. “And now you and little Aaron are important to us too.” Garcia carried on walking a little further until they came to a small diner. “Go on in.”

Abby gave her a curious look but stepped inside, surprised. “Aaron, what?” She glanced back but the other blonde was already walking away into the evening light. “Where are the boys?”

“Dave is with them at the house.” He waved to a booth. “Look, I’m sorry. I was surprised, and I can see how it could have come across as upset. To answer your question though, I have no idea how it will work, but I think it can.” Once they were seated across from one another in a booth, he reached out and took her hands. “I like you and I think we owe it to ourselves and the kids, all of them, to give it a shot.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Look, okay, it’s not perfect, but when is anything worthwhile?”


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron and Dave were returning from lunch when his phone rang. For six months, he and Jack and spent time with Abby and Aaron as often as they could, skyping and exchanging messages almost daily in between. He was planning on taking time after Valentine’s Day to just be in New York until the baby was born, Dave had eagerly offered to step up and keep the team going until he got back. The caller ID was a New York number he didn’t immediately recognize, but he smiled figuring it was Abby. “Hey, I’m all set to be up there for at least to weeks starting next week.” He greeted.

“Change of plans.” A voice replied. “You need to get up here today.”

Aaron paused. “Who is this?” The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place a name to it.

“Frank Reagan. I’m sure you’re on the list of who is being called, but I thought I would get out ahead of things, I just got a call that Baker was about to go to the hospital.”

He exchanged a look with Dave who was behind the wheel. “I’ll be on the next flight.”

==

Exhausted, Abigail watched Aaron sitting in the corner holding their newest son. They hadn’t come to an agreement on names yet. “Do you only make boys?” There was a teasing smile on her lips as she asked.

Hotch looked up. “I…I guess so.” He looked back at the infant. “What do you think about Noah?”

“Jack, Aaron, and Noah Hotchner. I think it fits in there.” She nodded, smiling.

“But, Aaron’s last name isn’t Hotchner.”

“Yeah…I was going to talk to you about that next week. How do you feel about changing that? It seems unfair that the other two have your name and everything and he doesn’t.”

“It feels…wonderful. Really. You don’t have to do that for me though.”

“I know, I’m doing it for him. He deserves it.”

Standing, he moved to join her on the bed. “So, now what?”

“Now what, what?”

“Well, You and I have the next six weeks off to juggle an eleven-year-old, a four-year-old, and a newborn. Jack’s in school still so he has to stay in Virginia. I was wondering, if it wouldn’t be too much problem…”

“Wondering what?”

“If you wanted to come back to Virginia and stay with us? We can make weekend trips to the city to check in on your place, but… we could spend time together as a family.”

She was momentarily speechless. “What if I get used to having you around?”

“Then we’ll figure it all out then. I just don’t want to miss any more than I have to, and I don’t want you to have to do everything alone. So, what do you think?”

“I think it sounds wonderful.”


End file.
